Insterpecies Love: The Human and the Mermaid
by Giriko-99
Summary: Another one shot. This time however, it is between a mermaid and her human lover. Has a lemon in it and you are already warned. Viewer discretion is advised.


Chap 1

A/N: Hey guys welcome back to another Monster Musume story! Sorry if I hadn't posted anything up because of high school and senior year is a crazy year. College applications, ACT, transcripts, homework, college visits, you name it. Although I probably know that there are some of you guys who are in my shoes right now as we speak. Which means that I really shouldn't have stated the obvious. Also please note that I am part of the bowling team so I might not be able to post some of these one shots up. But I'll try and since many of you guys liked the first one, I'll make another one.

But I digress. Anyways, here's another lemon one shot and I hope you guys enjoy it.

This one is between Darren Granstein and his mermaid woman, Elisa Franchesa.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Monster Musume or Halo 3 ODST. But I definitely do own my OCs.**

* * *

Darren Granstein came home from filming class and he was just excited to get out of class. After a day full of working on a group short film noire project, his head was pretty much chopped to bits and pieces. Don't get me wrong, he really loves filming. It's just that the class is just boring and the teacher isn't even that funny. He always drones on the things that a great filmer needs for a piece of their art to become a big hit:

 **1\. Paying attention to details.**

 **2\. Creative mind.**

 **3\. Knowledge of the equipment.**

 **4\. How to capture the viewer's attention and interest.**

 **5\. A script (maybe? Correct me if I'm wrong on this.)**

 **6\. Places to film.**

 **7\. Editing videos.**

 **8\. Uploading them.**

"After that small short film we just did, all I just want to do is play some video games and shower." Darren muttered to himself.

 **~Later that day~**

As he was done showering, he dried his body, put a change of clothes on, and went to the living room just to play some video games on his Xbox One. Namely Halo 3 ODST and started to record some of his gameplay on it. He along with some of his friends were playing some firefight for quite a while now. After that, they played some of campaign missions and other stuff until they decided to call it a day.

After he was done editing his videos, he went to his successful Youtube channel and posted them there under his "Halo Games" playlist.

"Darren! I'm home!" a woman called out in a lovely Italian accent.

Darren took his headset off and turned around. He was quite surprised to see Elisha Franchesa come home.

"Welcome home sweetie. You came home earlier than expected." said Darren as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Well, I was over there at the Interspecies Building Agency to do some paperwork. I thought that it would take that long but it turned out to be quick. Not that I'm complaining because I really wanted to be with my strong and caring boyfriend."

"I agree with you on that part. Good to have you back safe and sound. You hungry?"

"Yes dear sir."

"I'll make some lunch. I already ate while doing some commentary with some of my friends over at Xbox."

"Judging by the looks of it, I can tell that you were really busy."

"Not only am I a student but also a video gamer, and a hit Youtuber. I really love my job and keeps us afloat."

Elisha just giggled at him but nonetheless she smiled at him. Now you may be wondering who Elisha is. Well for starters she is a mermaid from the Mediterranean Sea around Sicily. She has long flowing red hair, green eyes, and her tail is the same color as her hair. Whenever she goes outside, she always wears a dress with varying colors which suits her. But whenever she in indoors, she just wears a red bra and a skirt.

She is from a noble family so you can automatically know by default that they are rich. Now Darren was really worried at first that she would be some sort of arrogant girl thinking that everything revolves around her and all that crap. It turned out to be the opposite. She is a nice person and could get along with pretty much with everybody around her.

Of course there are some guys who just wanted to be her boyfriend because all they were after is the money. But Darren made certain that they get away from her and he really did.

Darren met her when the Interspecies Program had been around for quite a while. He was a junior at that time when his relationship with her began. Of course he along with his dad talked about the whole thing before he signed the papers. After that, the rest is just history.

"Darren. Do you still remember the time we first met?" said Elisha.

"Yeah. Why?" Darren simply said to her.

"Nothing. I just love to remember it."

Darren just smiled at his lovely girlfriend. Elisha was finished with her meal, she washed the dishes while using her wheelchair of course. After all, she has a fin for her lower half so she would need that to help her out for some household stuff. Once she placed the dishes into the dishwasher, she went into her room while Darren was still at the loft playing some of his other video games.

While Darren was playing, his phone rang up and he was quite surprised that it was his dad calling him. Answering it, he greeted his dad.

"Yo dad. How's it going?" said Darren.

"Hey son. Haven't heard from you in quite a while." said Darren's dad.

"Sorry old man. I was busy with college, my youtube job, and also spending some time with Elisha."

"Well that I can easily understand. But at least send me a short email of what you've been doing or something. I mean can't your old man be worried about his only son going out there in the real world?"

"You probably shouldn't, but I guess you can't help but worry. I mean you did give me the talk about not screwing around in college but also have a little bit of fun here and there. I assure you, Elisha did a wonderful job of making sure that I don't go around that path."

"Hahahaha! She may have lived with us for one year but she can pick up things quickly than anybody else. How is she doing by the way?"

"She's doing fine."

"Got any issues along the way? Fights? Cheating? Anything."

"Here and there but they aren't long term. We just leave that in the past and move on."

"Well not every relationship is perfect. Everybody goes through those moments in life and we learn from them."

"Still remembering the day mom divorced you when I was just a baby?"

"Yeah. I mean if I wasn't a workaholic, she would still be with me till now. It still hurts but life goes on."

"If you had the ability to reverse back time, would you redo that particular moment?"

"I would definitely in a heartbeat. If I had that ability, you would still be able to know your mom so well. She was the sweetest and loving woman I've ever met and I've treasured all those years dearly. Now its all of it are just memories placed in a scrap book. But I didn't regret any of it."

"Why not get married again?"

"I could do that, but I'd rather because that means more time for myself and do the things I wasn't able to do. I know that sounds kind of lame but I really do feel that way."

"I'm not accusing you or anything. If you feel that way, then that's totally fine by me."

"Anyways, what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Well Elisha and I are going over to your house this coming Christmas break. Not only that, we are also going to go out on dates during that time. Is there anybody from our family coming over?"

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Greg are coming over for the holidays. Other than that everybody else is staying at their place."

"Really? Well I have to go now. Talk to you soon."

"Alright then. See ya later."

Darren closed the line while he was surfing through the net. After that, he went back to editing their short film that he along with his group worked on. As he was editing some frames of the video, he turned around and saw Elisha coming to him with a concern look on her face.

"What's wrong Elisha? Something went wrong?" asked Darren.

"Well...my parents are coming over to your house to meet with your father during Christmas vacation." said Elisha.

"Wait. Your parents are coming to my house for the break?"

"Yes. They wanted to meet you and see if you are worthy to be my fiance and hopefully to be my future husband."

"I hate dealing with in-laws. But regardless, I have to prove to them that I am a worthy man to be your everything am I correct?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm not going to worry too much about it. After all, what use would it be to worry about something trivial?"

Elisha wasn't really impressed with his attitude at all.

"So you're going to treat this as if it were nothing?! To nobles, this is far more important than what you would think. If my parents, especially my father, would have the wrong impression about you, then they'll have to take me home and sell me off to an arranged one. Please reconsider."

"I know. I know. Calm down. Don't worry about this first impression thing. If they are expecting an all perfect noble man then they shouldn't get their hopes too high. And about the part of being sold to an arranged marriage. You know that I won't let that happen am I right?"

"Yes I do."

"Then don't worry about it. I'll let you in a little something about Granstein men."

"What would that be?"

"We are fearless. We aren't afraid of the obstacles life has to throw at us. With that fearless reputation, we can easily overcome the trials that even go after us. In fact, one of my family members started a paranormal research group and they cracked down the toughest haunted places around the states. That's how fearless we are."

"Well I hope you are right about this..."

"Wanna sleep in my room tonight?"

"That will be fine."

"Alright then."

So as the day passed by, they decided to go out and have some fun just for Elisha to get her mind of her parents visiting. Once they were done, they went back to their home.

 **~Timeskip...Christmas Break~**

So Darren and Elisha packed their stuff up and they went to his home. Once they arrived, Darren rang the doorbell. After waiting for a couple of minutes, he saw his dad open up the door.

"Looks like you came back here huh? Punk ass son of mine." Darren's father greeted him with a grin.

"Wanna settle the score here fucking old geezer of mine?" Darren greeted back with a feral grin.

"Oh? I wonder if your girlfriend here wants to see her boyfriend lose in front of her future father-in-law?"

"Wanna repeat that again damn old man? I can easily turn the tables here and make you regret those words!"

"That's my boy! Now then...time to greet you with the traditional fist of love!"

Darren's father swung at him and he was sent reeling back at the fence. Elisha just sighed at this because she was used to seeing this interaction between father and son. But nonetheless, she helped him up and the two went in the Granstein abode. As they got settled in, Darren had to help out with his dad in the bonus room to set up some beds for the guests that are staying over for the night. Apparently Elisha's father and mother are here.

Now Elisha started to get nervous because now that her parents are here, they are going to see if he is worthy of having her hand for marriage. But she didn't show her discomfort to her parents. Rather she placed a brave and stoic face.

"Greetings Elisha. How are you doing?" asked Elisha's father.

"I am doing well father, mother." Elisha replied to her father.

"Splendid. Now you know what we are here for am I correct?"

"Yes father."

"Sweetie don't pressure our daughter too much. She has enough on her shoulders as it is so please don't add anymore than what needs to be." Elisha's mother said with a sweet and caring voice.

"I'm sorry Adona but as you know, our families are pressuring me to know when Elisha is going to get married and all. They are already pressing me for an heir of the Franchesa family and I cannot turn them down."

"Ah that was a good workout! But I still beat you old man when it comes to preparing the guests their beds. Did old age creep up to you or something?" Darren taunted his father.

"Tch. The war ain't over yet! You are still 100 years away from reversing the score!" Darren's father retorted back.

"Oh yeah?! Wanna settle it?! Right here right now!"

"Bring it!"

"Ahem! I'm sorry to disturb your father-son reunion but we have some rather important matters to discuss am I correct?" said Elisha's father.

Darren and his father looked back at him and this was the first time Darren saw Elisha's parents. He looked over at the man whom he assumes that it was Elisha's father. He has green hair along with matching eyes. He wore a dress shirt and a blazer. His fin matches his hair and eyes. Plus he is quite handsome which befits a noble merman.

Then he looked over to the woman which he would assume that it was Elisha's mother. She has long flowing red hair and silver eyes. Her fin matches her eye color and she wore a long flowing black dress that compliments her real well.

"So let me guess, these are going to be my future in-laws eh old man?" Darren said to his father.

"No kidding shitty sport. Actually this man over here, Elisha's father, was my long time friend ever since the Interspecies Program began to take its roots here in the world. Both of us met while we were in high school."

"Still haven't change even throughout the years haven't you? Dominic." said Elisha's father.

"Can't help it Nicolo." said Darren's father.

"Well that aside, I'm Nicolo Franchesa. This is my wife, Adona Franchesa."

"Nice to meet you Darren. You know Elisha has told me a lot about you in emails you know?"

"Really? Well nice to meet you too as well."

"Hey shitty sport. I'm going out to get some food. Be nice to our visitors out here and if anybody tries to get in to the house, you know what to do."

"Yeah yeah pops. I got it."

"Alright then punk ass sport. I'll see you later."

With that, Darren's father left the house. Darren then looked at Elisha's parents with a grin. Nicolo just sighed while Adona just giggled at the interaction between father and son.

"It seems that even Dominic's son inherited his foul mouth and attitude. Are all Granstein men like this?" Nicolo said in exasperation.

"Typically the guys." said Darren.

"I digress. Now then, as her father, I want to know more about you personally."

"Really? Well then shoot some questions and I'll answer them old man!" Darren said with a grin.

"You really do take after your father. But anyways, what were your grades when you graduated from high school?"

"I graduated with a 3.5 at St. Claire's Preparatory High School and now enrolling in Lobark University for Arts and Design. Studying in film making, cinematography."

"Your job?"

"Hit youtube channel. In the future, maybe some cinematography."

"I see. So how much are you making?"

"A shit load of money that's what."

"That's probably not the answer I'm not looking for but that will suffice. But let me ask you this one question. Do you love our daughter?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I fucking do. Not because of the money, status, glamour fame etc. I love her because she is cool, amazing person. Sure I may sound like a cheesy romantic but I can't deny the truth. You know the reason why? Her personality. She never uses the 'world revolves around me' attitude like other women from rich families. She is by far the best. Of course we do have some fights here and there but that's the thing about a relationship. Two people who are in a relationship learn from their mistakes and they make sure to never repeat the same thing ever again. People always want to find the perfect relationship with their loved ones. The thing is that never exists."

Nicolo just looked at Darren and he immediately saw the reflection of Dominic coming off from him. But he wasn't done yet. He just wanted to add one more question to him to just give him some reassurance.

"But what happens if there is a man that will be better than you and my daughter chose him as a suitable husband."

"Father!" Elisha didn't like the idea of her leaving her boyfriend whom she loves with all her heart ever since their senior year in high school.

"Honey. Aren't you being a bit pushy on Dominic's son?" Adona asked her husband worriedly.

"No it's alright. And about that question...well here's my answer. If she chooses to be with somebody else other than me and she would rather be with him than me, then that means I have lacked in something. If she is happy with that certain individual then I would be happy for her. Sure it may hurt, but I would never regret the times I have spent with her." said Darren with a straight face.

Nicolo looked at him to see if there were any lies but found none. He is just like Dominic. Rock solid in his beliefs and fearless. After a few moments of studying him, he finally said to him,

"You have my blessing to have her hand in marriage."

Adona, and Elisha were surprised about his reaction. They couldn't really wrap their heads at what just happened moments ago but Darren seemed to be pleased by it.

"You're just like your father you know? In fact he was the one that taught me those beliefs right before I met my wife. The moment I looked at you, I automatically knew that you were the right man for her. Please take care of her."

"We Granstein men always take care of our woman no matter what."

The door opened and he spotted his dad with some grocery bags. Darren helped him out with the groceries and already started to prepare some dinner for the whole thing. He also told his dad about receiving Elisha's parents' blessing which his dad congratulated him by putting him in a headlock.

While Darren was cooking some dinner, he heard the doorbell ring. Dominic went to the door to answer it and he was surprised that Greg and Rosa have already arrived at the house.

"Oh my golly! What do we have here! Come in. Come in." Dominic said to the two visitors.

"Thanks Dom! Really appreciated it. Where's Darren?" asked Greg, his brother.

"He's in the kitchen making some dinner. We also have some visitors in here as well and they are here for the majority of the break. But please do make yourselves at home."

"It seems that your itinerary is correct. Regardless of that, we should be having a good Christmas time here." said Rosa.

When Darren was finished cooking dinner, everybody converged at the big dinner table. As everybody said their graces, the family ate their dinner. While they were eating, Uncle Greg asked his nephew,

"So Darren. When is the wedding?"

"I haven't even thought of that yet Uncle. I still have my senior year of college left and I want to enjoy life as it is before I start thinking about settling down." said Darren.

"Well better start thinking about it because noble families usually have their kids get married when they're around 25 or 26. So that means you have little time to have some fun." said Greg. (I don't know if that is the case between rich families with arranged marriages. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"I know. But for now, I'm not focusing on the future that is way ahead of me. Right now, I'm going to deal with the present problems."

"Typical answer for a Granstein man. I'm proud of ya nephew!"

"Oh Elisha honey. Can you tell us how you met Darren and your first impressions of him?" said Rosa.

"I met him when we were both in our fourth year of high school. He isn't like the others who worry about every little single detail. He is relaxed, caring, fearless, straightforward, and practical but I wouldn't have him change. I really do love him."

"How long have you been going out?" Rosa asked him.

"About 3 years. We started dating when we were in college."

"That's a pretty good amount of time. I trust that my nephew takes care of you as I'm sure that my brother-in-law over here taught him how to respect and take care of a woman."

"Hey! I've been teaching him the right things about that! What do you think I was telling him?!" Dominic yelled at Rosa.

"I was just joking. Sheesh. But anyways, make sure you don't go at 'it' okay? She is a beauty to boot but if you do the deed and you aren't wedded yet, then it would definitely turn into a scandal Darren. You would agree to that one am I right?" said Rosa.

Nicolo and Adona nodded at her statement.

"Well...we've nearly done that during the full moon and boy was she really something. Luckily I was able to cool her off with some ice just to make her snap out of it." said Darren.

"That's good my son. I thought that my teachings would've corroded when you were away from home but I guess that they haven't. I'm so proud of you my son!"

Darren just shook his head at his dad. But regardless dinner went by well. After they got the dishes washed and the tabled cleaned up, the rest of the family decided to call it a day and went ahead to bed. But before they could go to their respective places to sleep, Elisha doesn't have a place to sleep. Darren offered to sleep at the couch but Elisha didn't want to impose so told them that they are going to his old room and share a bed over there.

This got a lot of mixed reactions but in the end, they told him not to go and have sex with her which he knows. As the couple went into his old room, Elisha closed the door and placed some sort of sound barrier that would make sure that they weren't heard from the others.

Darren was confused as to why she would do that until he saw started to seductively come up to him. He could easily see the desire and want in her eyes.

"Darren. If you would, please take care of me." Elisha said seductively.

"Whoa there. I thought that we told them about no pre-marital sex here." said Darren in concern.

"We are going to have safe sex so do not worry about the possibilities of getting me pregnant. After all, I have wanted to have this moment with you for quite a while now so please do not deny me. I want to give my heart, soul, and body to you and only you my love."

"H-hey now. Are you sure about this? I mean we know each other real well but I do not want to rush into things just yet-"

But it seems that Elisha wasn't having any of it. She kissed him fully and passionately on the lips. Darren tried to resist but in the end, he just gave in and reciprocated the loving act. This wasn't their first kiss after all so they weren't really new to this. After they retracted from each other, Darren then told her,

"There's no going back now. I'll ask you one last time. Are you sure?"

"More than ever Darren."

"Alright then. If you say so, I won't deny you."

 **[LEMON TIME! KIDS WHO ARE NOT UNDER 18 SHOULD NOT READ THIS. THIS IS ONLY FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS, THEN SKIP UNTIL YOU FIND THE "LEMON END" CAPTION. I WARNED YOU SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS TO YOUR PARENTS]**

Darren passionately kissed Elisha again until she started taking her clothes off from him. While they were kissing, Elisha was taking his shirt off along with his sweatpants and boxers. Once she got him out of his clothes, she too also got naked and now they exposed their natural forms to each other.

Elisha admired his toned body. It was not a surprising thing that he would have it because he did play defensive back during his high school days. His shoulders were broad and he sported those toned six pack. His legs were toned and athletic but the one thing that obviously caught her attention is his member. His dick per say looked like 10 inches tall and at least an inch thick. It really looked delicious enough as it is.

Darren on the other hand really liked her figure. Sure she may be a mermaid but she has a shapely figure that really defines her beauty. In one word, she is a goddess.

"I don't want any foreplay. I just wanted to go right in. Maybe we can have it some other time, but not now."

"Alright then. But as you said, I need to wear the condom."

"Right. I was nearly lost in my desires until you hit me with it."

"No problem. Didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Darren got the condom and started to place it on his erecting tower. (Sorry can't help it.) He tried to find the spot but thanks to the darkness he couldn't find it.

"I can't really find it Elisha thanks to the dark."

"Don't worry about it dear sir. I'll guide you."

Elisha carefully but sensually grabbed his towering manhood and guided it to her love hole. Once she did that, he carefully and made sure that he doesn't hurt her since she is a noble. And when one thinks of taking the virginity of a noble woman, they usually have their hymens intact since they don't do much physical activity. The moment he fully inserted himself, he then realized that there was no thin muscle membrane. Darren assumed that she must have torn it doing some exercise. But regardless about that assumption, he asked her,

"You alright?" Darren asked her.

"I'm alright. My hymen was torn when I was sixteen because of swimming exercise. Sorry about it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll wait for you until you can easily adjust okay?"

"Thank you dear sir."

So Darren waited for a couple of moments until he felt her thrust her hips signalling him to continue. Darren decided to take the reigns and show her who the dominant male is. After all, Granstein men aren't the ones who are the submissive type when it comes to sexual interactions with women. Sure he may not have the experience of having intercourse with a woman but he's just going to go on instincts out here.

Elisha kept moaning loudly to which Darren believed that he was doing his job correctly.

"Please go faster dear sir!" Elisha screamed as she felt some of her pleasurable spots being scrapped by his manhood.

Darren went with her demands and kept hitting her spot right there. After a couple of thrusts, Elisha was seeing nothing but white while her boyfriend can ultimately feel his end coming for him. He wanted to prolong the euphoric experience but this was too much for him.

"Shit! I'm going to blow!"

"Do it! Come for me!"

"Here it is!"

Darren slammed his hips one more time and that was it for the couple. Elisha screamed in ecstasy while Darren grunted as he felt his climax wash over his body. Once they regained their composure after that orgasmic bliss, Elisha snuggled in closely over Darren's chest.

"Not bad for my first time ne?" Darren said to her while having a cheeky grin.

"Oh you joker. That was amazing dear sir. I didn't know you were that great when it comes to intercourse." said Elisha.

"Well not really. I mean I was just going on instinct right there so you couldn't say I was really that amazing. But thank you anyways."

"Say dear sir. Do you want to go another round?"

"Sure thing. Get ready because I'm gonna rock your world out tonight."

The night went on with lots of sex but they wouldn't have it any other way. They are going to be busy tomorrow since its the Christmas holidays so they would have to savor this valuable moment.

 **[LEMON END. YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!]**

 **~Epilogue~**

After that wonderful even that night during their Christmas vacation, Elisha and Darren got married after they graduated from college. They had their marriage in Italy which was quite a surprise for Darren's family because they were worried about the costs and all that. Nicolo of course told Dominic to not fret about that as he has some connections. Also for their wedding gift, Nicolo and Adona gave them a 2 week pass Bahamas and Fiji. Of course Dominic told them to take some photos which Darren jokingly told him good luck with that.

But of course Darren and Elisha took some photos while they were at their honeymoon and boy was Dominic really happy. As the years went on, the couple had two boys named Alex and Travis. Darren kept up his job as a youtuber while Elisha had a job in their family's clothing line so they were financially sound.

The Interspecies Program thrived and humans didn't have a problem co-existing with liminals. Of course there were some that didn't like it and even tried to intimate them but those guys were stopped by the law. The majority of the population are pretty much host families for transfer students so that is a sign that there are those who don't oppose the idea of human-liminal coexistence.

We turn back to the couple who dropped their kids at his father's house. Darren rang the doorbell and while he waited, he told his kids,

"Remember to be nice to your grandpa and make sure you don't give him a hard time okay?"

"Yup! We will!" a six year old Alex happily said to him.

"Okay then."

After waiting for a few minutes, he heard the door open up and out came his father. The 52 year old man already had what you would call salt and pepper hair but he doesn't look like he at that age. More so, many people would consider him at his thirties. He still retained that muscular body which is quite incredible because at that age, he shouldn't be working out too much. But then again, there are some old men who are still jack ripped. I guess this means that his father is under that category of muscular old men.

"Hey son! I see that you brought your kids over. I really like to spoil them rotten you know." said Dominic.

"Uh huh. You do that while my wife and I go out for our anniversary okay? I already told them to behave while we're away." Darren told him.

"Ah you don't have to worry about behavior! These two are always on their good behavior! After all, they are always excited to visit their Grandpa Dom and they are a big help around the house you know?"

"I see. Alright kids. Grandpa Dom here is going to watch you over while mom and I are away okay?"

"Sure thing dad!" said an eight year old Travis.

"Alright then. Be safe and have fun on your date okay?" said Dominic.

"Will do."

"What's a date?" asked Travis.

"Ah a date. That is only for adults my boy. Don't worry about it. You'll understand it when you get older but how about some TV?"

"Sure thing grandpa!"

The two energetic boys went inside the house while Dominic just smiled and shook his head at them. But nonetheless he gave his son a pat on the shoulder and Darren was on his way to the car. Elisha looked at him and she smiled the same sweet smile that he never gets tired of.

"The kids are with their grandpa and they are really excited about it." said Darren.

"Oh I know they are. But regardless about that, where do you want to go?" said Elisha.

"Hmm...let's see...I was thinking of going to a restaurant. Then after that, we go to the movies and after that, we go have some fun at a love hotel. How about that?"

"Sure thing. Let's get going my dear. The night doesn't wait for anybody."

"You are truly right, my sweet wife."

Elisha giggled at him but nonetheless is really excited about their anniversary date. Darren turned on the engine, and left Dominic's house to go to where they are going to spend their fun date together.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Sorry it took me four days to get this uploaded because I had some friends coming over along with some busy stuff. But regardless, if you do like it then I give you my many thanks.

I'll see you guys later! Peace out!


End file.
